Andy's New House
Andy's New House is the house where Andy, Molly, and their mother live. It appears in Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3 and Toy Story 4. Toy Story Andy's Room At the end of the film, the toys settle in Andy's new room after the family moves to another house. Toy Story 2 Andy's Room In Toy Story 2, at Andy's new house, Andy has his own independent room. Because Andy now likes Woody and Buzz equally, his room is now mixed with cowboy themed decor and Space Ranger themed decor. After Woody is kidnapped, the room is transformed into a Crime Scene Investigation by the rest of Andy's toys, with Hamm and Etch operating Exhibits A in which Etch displays Woody, and Hamm states that Woody has been kidnapped, and B, in which Etch does, or rather attempts to do, a roughest sketch of the kidnapper and Mr. Potato Head running Exhibit F in which he details the escape route of the kidnapper's vehicle while Buzz attempts to decipher the message behind the vehicle's license plate to trace the vehicle and the kidnapper, who turns out to be Al McWhiggin of Al's Toy Barn. At the end of the film, Jessie and Bullseye move to their new place in Andy's room. Yard Sale The yard sale is an event held by Andy's mom outside Andy's house. When Andy's mom picks up Wheezy the squeeze toy penguin to sell at the yard sale, Woody, riding on Buster, goes to his rescue. However, Woody is accidentally left behind and subsequently stolen by Al McWhiggin, an obsessive toy collector and owner of Al's Toy Barn, after failing to negotiate a sale with Andy's mom. Al intends to sell Woody and his Roundup gang to a toy museum in Japan. Toy Story 3 Andy's Room In Toy Story 3, set several years since the events of the second film, the same room is shown to be littered with more posters, photos, and drawings on the walls, but by the time the toys finally return to the room, the room has been cleared. Mrs. Potato Head has also left one of her eyes in Andy's room, which helps her see what Andy is doing while preparing to depart for college. Molly's Room Molly's Room is where Mrs. Potato Head, Barbie, Bo Peep, Bo Peep's Sheep and the rest of Molly's toys are kept in Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3. In Toy Story, Molly initially did not have her own room, having to share a room with Andy. It was after the Davis' moved to a new home when she got her own room. This was revealed in Toy Story 2 by Bo Peep while all the toys were searching for Woody's hat. Her room is never seen until Toy Story 3, when Molly is rummaging through her old toys. The Attic In Toy Story 3, the Attic is the place where a seventeen-year-old Andy intends to put his toys, except Woody, in before leaving for college. When Woody and Buzz hold a staff meeting days before Andy's departure, they mention the attic as a place where they can all be together, being there for Andy. The games, the books, the old TV and the race-car track are all mentioned to be stored in the attic. However, at the end of the film, the toys end up not being stored in the attic, but at Bonnie's house, where Woody has thought it will be better for his friends. Category:Locations